


Cat's Out Of The Bag [Art]

by nessabooop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessabooop/pseuds/nessabooop
Summary: Read the fic. It's awesome!! :D





	Cat's Out Of The Bag [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/gifts).



> Read the fic. It's awesome!! :D

An artwork for the fic Cat's out of the box by bernicevella64. The art is not that grand but the story is really awesome. If you want to read fluffy swanqueen stories then this fic is what you're looking for! :)

 

 

 

 


End file.
